pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fyrfytr998
:I'm well, Jason. How are you? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:20, 17 December 2009 ::Who cares about Jason, I need a poo! --Frosty 21:16, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Holy shit, cause you better go to the loo! --'-©- (moo) '-- 21:17, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hi, I'm Dee, otherwise known as Big. I'm black too. -- Biggles Jollyfist 21:33, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::Hey guys I'm back, also, whoru? --Frosty 21:35, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::A response to this all, is probably what he'll do. -- Biggles Jollyfist 21:36, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Not too, foo :< For this consistency could not be maintained by a fag new. --'-©- (moo) '-- 21:43, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You fuckers shut up and get back to your pew pew. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:45, 17 December 2009 :::::::::KJ so mean, but your words are so true. --Frosty 21:46, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::And pewpew on BA is all I ever do! --'-©- (moo) '-- 21:47, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Omg Guild Wars! So exciting and new! --Frosty 21:48, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Look at what I spy. Frosty broke the rule of two! -- Biggles Jollyfist 21:51, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::To say this game is family friendly, doesn't it allow an exception or few? --'-©- (moo) '-- 21:52, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I am sorry Biggles, I make up with a moo. --Frosty 21:54, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Did you know, because of my last name, I'm also widely known as Lew? -- Biggles Jollyfist 22:02, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :If you look into my point of view, :I never intend to misconstrue. :So, I hope you accept this as my recompense, :Since my last post was so fail it caused offense. :So, for showing me the error of my ways, thank you! :- Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 22:11, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::That was comment was very will thought through! --Frosty 22:13, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Lau, with great vigor and support. I salute you! -- Biggles Jollyfist 22:17, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::My erect penis is vigor and support, but I'm so enduring I never come, only fffuuu. --'-©- (moo) '-- 22:18, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::The pleasure it causes (to other men) is untrue! - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 22:24, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Said your mom when she humped it, if only you knew :< --'-©- (moo) '-- 22:26, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Don't listen to her, Chaos, it felt good when you blew. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:27, 17 December 2009 ::::::::Apparently, with her nipples, she likes me to chew. -- Biggles Jollyfist 22:29, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Hey, did I tell you guys about Chaos' incident with 'chocolate fondue'?- Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 22:31, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::The burned genitalia? I thought that was with stew... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:32, 17 December 2009 :::::::::::It was all over my penis, and from the pain I could no longer KJ screw :< --'-©- (moo) '-- 22:33, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Haha I bet you felt great pain when it grew. -- Biggles Jollyfist 22:37, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::I bet when it grew, he let out a moo! --Frosty 23:45, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::A moo of great pain it was too, but as manly as none can do. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 23:48, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::What the who? If I only knew. What registering here was going to do! Fyrfytr998 02:36, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::You, sir, will fit in here too. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:44, 18 December 2009 :::::::::::::::::Chaos's penis is shaped like a corkscrew...-- 04:16, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::That's information which makes me wonder how you knew? Do you go that WAY too?Fyrfytr998 05:33, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Since my arrival, virgin men here are in a few! --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 05:39, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Jason can rhyme too, he will fit in, just like a moo! --Frosty 07:49, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Moo! --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 08:47, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::shitters woo! — 15:14, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Thunda is bad too! -- Thomas Dutch 15:44, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::who are you? — 16:12, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::A dutchman. Walkin around in a wooden shoe. Thomas Dutch 16:48, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::quality edit, moo! — 03:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Quality edit? Shoo! Shoo! Get on out of here with that hulabaloo!!Fyrfytr998 05:26, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Anything Thunda posts is only for the best of you. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 08:32, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Et tu Chaos Moo?Fyrfytr998 16:41, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Yes, me too ;o --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 16:46, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Why Yoo durty little moo!Fyrfytr998 06:04, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Chaos is a nigger jew! Life Guardian 06:41, December 24, 2009 (UTC) 1datYbgOjMs=".\n\nYour last edit summary is: Just copy the part in quotes ZZZ ^ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:15, 24 November 2010 (UTC)